


October extra 2

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	October extra 2

洪阔在半梦半醒间觉得心神不宁，身旁的林臻东正打着小呼噜，卧室里静静的，并没有什么事情将他从梦境中拽出来，可他就觉得有什么事没做，像是丢了什么东西，扰得无法再次入睡。

既然睡不着，那就不睡了。洪阔轻轻地从床上下来，怕拖鞋的声音吵到林臻东，就干脆光着脚踩在地上，揽好晨衣前襟，蹑手蹑脚的打开卧室与婴儿房之间的小门，推关的动作平稳缓慢，合页没有发出一丝声响。

让omega半夜起床的原因正在婴儿床上眨着一双乌黑的眼睛，大概刚醒没多久，还没来得及哭。洪阔把孩子抱起来，小东西还不到能看清太多东西的时候，但是感到那陪伴了他四十周的心跳，就乖乖地靠在怀里，发出模糊又短暂的声音。

萦绕心头的不安都消散了，洪阔亲了亲孩子白嫩的脸蛋，轻柔地隔着小被子拍抚孩子后背，在婴儿房里慢慢地踱步。小东西可能白天睡多了，这会左扭扭右动动，就是不肯睡，洪阔却是忙了一天，这个时候了又因为omega与孩子之间的神奇感应醒来，忍不住打了个哈欠。

热热的气流拂过，孩子也很煞有其事的打了个小哈欠，但明显还不是要睡的样子。洪阔多哄了一会，干脆拽了拽晨衣前襟，露出微微涨起的胸部，小东西一闻到奶味，很迅速的扭过脸含了上去，小鼻子都顶在胸前，手还紧紧抓着衣服，唯恐被人拽开。

洪阔爱怜地给只顾着吃的小东西留了道呼吸的空间，防止他吃着奶再把自己憋死了。男性omega泌乳量并不多，孩子日常还是靠奶粉喂养，但是小东西这么一点就先懂了挑食，有时喂奶粉砸吧砸吧嘴觉得不是那个味道，扭头就“噗”就全吐出来了。

虽然天气已经进入夏天，但地板还是有点凉的，当那只温热的手握住脚踝的时候，洪阔吓了一大跳。林臻东不知道什么时候也起来了，正蹲在旁边，手上是一双拖鞋。洪阔赶紧踩上拖鞋，又亲了亲林臻东皱着的眉间。

林臻东哼了一声，站起来，低头看看吃得正香的小东西，伸出手指试探着戳了戳孩子小脸，小东西根本不理他，满心满意只有吃，只有洪阔瞪了他一眼，明明屋子里三个人都醒着，但夜色之下还是让人不自觉用气声说话，“干什么。”

“他吃得好香啊。”林臻东从后面环住洪阔，亲亲他颈后那点小痣，把下巴顶在他肩上看着孩子。他刚刚醒来发现枕边人不在，打开婴儿房的小门，就看见洪阔站在窗前背对着他给孩子喂奶，小夜灯使整个房间充满昏暗而柔软的黄光，宁静又温馨。

 

洪阔被这个热乎乎怀抱烘得放松而满足，直到有只手拽开了晨衣系带才反应过来。他抱着孩子腾不出手来，挣又挣不开使了劲的林臻东，只能回过头去对着他鼻子咬了一口，恶狠狠地说：“别在这发情。”

林臻东完全不理他，一手摸进他内裤里，揉弄还软着的阴茎，一手勒着洪阔腰把他往后带，林臻东不知道什么时候也解开了自己的衣服，硬而热的那根性器就顶着洪阔的晨衣后摆插进他两腿之间，烫得他大腿内侧微微发颤。

“你别在这……孩子还没睡。”薄荷的凉气在小房间里越来越浓，洪阔却感觉自己越来越热，虽然没有真的进入，但是alpha的阴茎隔着内裤和晨衣在他腿间顶撞的动作就已经让人浮想联翩面红耳赤。他从生完孩子恢复到现在，还没和林臻东有插入式性爱，没几下就腰软腿软，全身的力气都在手臂上用来抱住孩子。

“你喂你的。”林臻东用力抱紧了洪阔，身下的动作像是真的交媾一样，几下重几下轻，碾磨冲撞着会阴。怀里的小东西完全不知道这一切的发生，只用尽全力的嘬着奶水，咕咚咕咚吃得正香。他的omega父亲被羞耻感笼罩，身上泛起粉红色，叫也不敢叫，alpha父亲就用吻一下一下印着那优美的肩颈曲线，最后停在正散发着诱人奶香的腺体上。

洪阔绷紧了身子，连带着两腿也夹紧，对alpha下一步要做什么既期待又害怕，但是林臻东迟迟没有动作，下身也渐渐慢下来。小东西吃饱了，吐出被吸得红肿的乳头，长舒一口气，眼皮沉沉地就要落下来，洪阔给孩子拍出奶嗝，等孩子睡着了，还没来得及多给掖几下被子，就被林臻东抱回了卧室。

 

晨衣大敞着，露出omega已经勃起的性器和还沾着点奶水的胸脯，林臻东罩在他上方，毫不掩饰的目光从这具身子上划过，没有实体的接触，却引得洪阔不自觉的颤抖。

alpha俯下身来，嗅了嗅那两个硬挺的乳尖，又舔了一下，身下人就发出一声被压抑的呻吟。他又向上移，凑在那腺体旁，贪婪地呼吸着因为omega动情而变得越发浓郁的奶香。

“好香啊。”林臻东拉开洪阔双腿，托起他的腰，下方一张一合的小口就暴露出来，试着插入一根手指，就带出许多晶莹的液体，林臻东仔仔细细地舔干净，语气像是在评价一道大菜一样：“这里也是奶味的。”

洪阔又气又羞地踹了林臻东一脚，拉过他来接吻，手伸到下面去给林臻东打手枪。新生儿的降临使两个年轻人手忙脚乱，再加上公司事务、重返赛场和婚礼准备，亲热的机会屈指可数，林臻东憋的难受，洪阔也没好到哪去。

不过林臻东撩他撩得着急上火，这会却又要当柳下惠，下面硬的流水，却好像已经满足于手活不肯进一步。洪阔被他这个小心周到的破脾气气得不行，他巴不得这根大鸡巴现在赶紧插进来他屁股里来，狠狠地操他，打开生殖腔也  
没关系——对了，他们还没完全标记。

想到这个事洪阔还是忍不住翻了个白眼，当初到底是这么看上这个家伙的？山不来就我，我反正不能在这干等着山，他放开林臻东的那根东西，双手捞住膝弯，小腿肚蹭了蹭alpha，用气声道：“快，操我。”

 

上一次体检的时候，林臻东就已经问过医生洪阔的恢复情况了，二十六七的小伙子气血正盛，孕后期又不太敢做，等媳妇卸货等得尿都快黄了。医生说如果omega愿意就没有问题了，他就一直呆呆地等着自家omega提这事，要不是今晚奶香太撩人，他没准还能再多憋一阵子。

洪阔想要吗，当然想。那为啥不提呢？忙的。他们两个都不愿把孩子丢给保姆，坚持自己来抚养，在外面忙完工作回到家还要照顾孩子，林臻东早上睁不开眼的就要去给小祖宗冲奶粉，洪阔也没少饭吃一半去给孩子换尿布

初为人父的小两口脚不沾地倒头就睡，洪阔偶尔早上醒的早，看着林臻东浮肿的黑眼圈，心里酸酸软软的，也就一直没好意思提这事。

两个人总是这样，太多的想到对方，不敢主动怕打扰，自己的心事又盖得严严实实，让对方猜不透干等着。要不是易感期和发情期让纵横沙场的两位老司机翻了车，还能这样多维持你猜我我猜你的菜鸡互啄好几年。

 

既然omega被饿坏了，alpha当然要负责喂饱他。林臻东把住洪阔的腰，没什么缓冲，一口气全部撞到了底，太快的进入顶得洪阔眼前一花，腹部肌肉抽搐几下，险些就这么被操射了出来。

与未完全发育时、初情期里和孕期性爱不同，产后的omega是各种意义上的熟透了，只是刚进去操几下，内里就变成了烂熟的样子，又软又热，汁水丰沛。

林臻东对着前列腺顶了几下，全部抽出来，那道小口就收缩了一下，吐出一波淫水，洪阔涨红着脸不解地看向他，林臻东凑上去吻着眉下那颗小痣，又全部插了进去，接着快速又用力的操了起来。

洪阔被剧烈的快感刺激得张着嘴，不知道是想要呼吸还是想要索吻，攥着床单的手指节发白，腰随着林臻东的动作摆动，肠道也配合的夹紧又放松，索求更大的快感。

林臻东一边和他接吻，一边用顶端去碾压比以往打开得都要快的生殖腔口。虽然已经恢复得很好了，但却碰一碰就让洪阔尖了嗓子哭喊，混杂着由于过快的动作引起的丝丝疼痛，好像能让人就这么被操到坏掉。

 

alpha拿手指去揉捏胸前的乳头，因为哺乳期的原因，那里比原来要大了许多，又被小婴儿用力的吮吸变得充血发肿，林臻东稍稍使了一点力气，洪阔身体因为痛感收紧，下面一波一波的痉挛吸得他差点精关不守。

之前孩子吃过的一边乳房是柔软的，而仍被乳汁充斥的一边还硬着，林臻东俯下身子叼住乳头，洪阔挣扎起来，“你别……”alpha扣住他双手，阴茎在顶撞着敏感的生殖腔口，让他分不出多余的注意力，只能被动地掉进更深的情欲漩涡。

林臻东并没有像孩子那样去吸乳汁，能够填饱他饥饿感的不是omega的奶水，而是这个奶味的omega。他用尖尖的虎牙去磨上面的小孔，用舌面去舔舐颜色变深的乳晕，都是甜甜的。

生育过后的洪阔整个人都散发着奶香，信息素和奶水是两种相似但不相同的味道，但都充斥着他周围的空气。林臻东不止一次看他哺乳，眼神晦暗危险，盯得洪阔不得不转过身背着他继续喂孩子。

从他们第一次滚上床开始，林臻东最大的性幻想就变成了洪阔。即使没有其他的床上小手段，单是他的味道，就够林臻东鸡巴硬到要爆炸了。洪阔的信息素实在是太容易让人联想到怀孕与生育，精准刺激到alpha的施虐欲与占有欲，想让人将这个omega打上自己的标记，用精液灌满他的肚子，让他怀上孩子分泌乳汁。

这样的诱得alpha发疯，把内心深处那些阴暗见不得人的想法都变成原始欲望，拼命地在他身上索取。得不到时渴望，而如今成了真，又远远超出他的想象，让人满脑子觉得洪阔怕不是什么妖怪，靠吸人精气为生。

林臻东吮住那个硬硬的小肉粒，很快奶水就流进了他口中。洪阔发出破碎的啜泣，他那边乳房涨了太久，又酸又疼，终于得到解脱，但林臻东又和孩子吃奶时不同，小宝宝还没长出牙齿，吸得再用力也不过是拽而已，而这个挨千刀的……他还用牙齿在磨。

洪阔在身上身下两处让人沉沦的快感中，还模模糊糊地想到这样咬怕是要破掉一层皮，明天要再喂孩子，就让林臻东这个王八蛋去。

 

第二天将要被孩子吐了一身奶的林臻东此时尚不知自己omega心理活动，他吐出乳头，大开大合地插着洪阔，生殖腔口开得越来越大，淫水不断地往外流。

“洪阔，洪阔。”被本能支配、动作粗暴的alpha又变回那个体贴温柔的林臻东，他抚摸着洪阔的侧脸，啄吻着亮晶晶的嘴唇，又滑下去揉按着颈后那块已经肿起的腺体，饱胀的阴茎头端就顶在准备好了的生殖腔口，他在等一个确认，一个多余但又必不可少的确认。

洪阔眨了眨眼睛，水膜凝成泪滴滑落下来，他看着林臻东，他们的孩子正在隔壁熟睡，这个男人此刻却像是第一次的告白一样，真挚坦诚地请求着得到他的心，这样的形式主义让他想笑，却先酸了鼻子，“我爱你。”他双手捧起林臻东下颌，在那好看的唇上亲了一口。

林臻东和他接了一会吻，抬起头来笑了一下，“我也爱你。”洪阔圈住他脖子，感受体内的阴茎用力破进那道入口，在极度敏感的生殖腔内碾压操弄，快感强烈到令人恐惧，他叫不出声，只有眼泪在不停地流。

omega不知道什么时候射了，生殖腔里痉挛潮喷，大量的淫水被涨大形成的阴茎结堵着狭小的甬道里，混着alpha射进的精液，撑满到隐隐发疼。在阴茎结完全锁死生殖腔口同时，林臻东的虎牙咬破了腺体表面的皮肤，清凉的薄荷气息终于真正而彻底地占据了洪阔的身体。

两个人被结锁在一起无法分开，林臻东怕压到洪阔，就着插入的姿势换成了侧躺。被结搅动涨满生殖腔的感觉又疼又爽，洪阔虚虚地捶了他一把，安静地靠在他胸口喘了一会气。

 

“你那边的抽屉里，有避孕药，帮忙拿一下。”洪阔缓过来就支使着林臻东找药，刚形成标记的AO之间依赖感和占有欲都特别强，林臻东哼哼唧唧地不想动，洪阔掐了一把他俊脸，语气恶狠狠的，手上力气没多大，“你给我老实点，孩子这才几个月你就想要老二，先把冠军拿回来，再说生孩子的事情。”

林臻东抓过他的手亲了亲，他其实心里明白，就是一时占有欲上头撒个娇，伸手帮洪阔在抽屉里摸出避孕药，看着他抠出一粒，又帮他把床头柜子上的水杯递过来。

洪阔吃完药又趴回他怀里，林臻东一下一下摸着他头发。“这样没有五连冠了，你有没有觉得很遗憾？”洪阔突然又开了口，低着头声音闷闷的。

林臻东把他拉起来，亲亲他嘴唇又亲亲他眼睛：“你想什么呢，当然不遗憾，冠军还可以再拿，而你和孩子，哪一个都是不能错过的。”

洪阔扭开头半真半假地躲他亲吻：“算你还明理。”他顿了顿，抬头看着林臻东道，“可是你不遗憾我遗憾啊，要是没你这个王八蛋，我就是五连冠的领航员了。”

林臻东赶紧认怂：“好好好我王八蛋。”说着又要去亲洪阔，这次洪阔没躲，和他接了一个温情的长吻，又小声说了几句话。结过了一会消退下去，林臻东把软掉的下身抽出来，抱着洪阔去浴室清理洗澡，又去婴儿房看了看孩子，小东西睡得天昏地暗，看起来早上之前是不会醒了。

等到两人重新躺回床上，困意再次上头，林臻东正昏昏欲睡之时，怀里的洪阔突然凑上来亲了他一口，他一惊，睁开眼睛，洪阔正眼睛亮亮地看着他：

 

 

“可是如果没你这个王八蛋，我和谁去赢四连冠呢。”

 

 

 

END


End file.
